deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TF29 Miscellaneous computers
Computers used by various members of Task Force 29 can be found on the first and second level of TF29 HQ during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers give insight into TF29's active investigations and security concerns. Aria Argento's computer For the e-mails on the computer of quartermaster Aria Argento, see Aria Argento's computer. Daniel Fletcher's computer For the e-mails on the computer of crime scene investigation technician Daniel Fletcher, see Daniel Fletcher's computer. Delara Auzenne's computer For the e-mails on the computer of psychiatrist Dr. Delara Auzenne, see Delara Auzenne's computer. Jim Miller's computer For the e-mails on Jim Miller's work computer, see Jim Miller's computers. Briefing Room computer Security rating: 1. FW: Utulek figutive From: Angela Rizzo To: Briefing Room Meeting notes: - name: Mary Morevic - motive: family rumor - augmented, did security? for ARC - association with Dvali, mutually hostile - ex-husband Olivier, in Prague, apartment Red Light District - one child with ex? - former Spec Ops? unconfirmed, likely armed confirmed FW: bombings From: Director James Miller To: Briefing Room HOTEL: - 6 months ago - officials brunch - late morning POLICE STATION - two months later - early afternoon TRAIN STATION - four months later - afternoon GVT -> POLICE - CIVS - latest connected? - progression/pattern? - (did one fail 2 months ago?) - What's the PLAN? Check interrogation notes. (Holding area entry code: NMKKHJ223) Security Update This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen talks to Miller for the first time. From: Peter Chang To: TF29-PRG-ALL Given a recent string of questionable network activity - as well as a general climate of fear and suspicion and heightened security threats in the city - I would like us to move ahead with new network security protocols. Stage 1 of these protocols includes the deployment of an automated network refresh system that changes all general systems passwords every 6 days. This will also affect your personal passwords - you'll be prompted to change them manually (and "meaningfully") far more often than you're used to. What do I mean by "meaningfully?" Good question. I mean the system is designed to distinguish a secure password from a crater-sized security risk. Trust it. Chang Jean-Guy Cloutier's computer This computer is located in the first room of IT Support and has a security rating of 1. NSN server room From: Peter Chang To: Jean-Guy Cloutier JGC: New code is in place. I've asked Selina to check everything's good with the lava wall too so expect to see her soon. And a word of advice: If Jim's been talking to Manderley in there, stay out of his way when he leaves and don't ask him how his personal life is doing unless you want to be chewed out and made to feel like shit for the rest of the day. You're welcome. Chang IT security From: Peter Chang To: Jean-Guy Cloutier JGC: This is nuts. In the last week, there have been FOUR attempts to breach our firewall! At least two are confirmed Collective. And people here aren't taking security seriously enough, because of everything else that's going on. They just don't get that terrorists do more than blow up buildings. So I'm going to have to be the bad guy for a little bit. New security protocols, changing all the codes and passkeys. Everyone's always got something to say about me anyway so let's give them something worthwhile. Chang NSN cleanup From: Peter Chang To: Jean-Guy Cloutier JGC: I've moved all your documentation on the NSN (avatars and , hacking, communications, etc) to the NSN computer itself, and changed the access code: JJKPOXZ774. Chang FW: IT Support Room Code From: Server Room To: Server Admin THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN GENERATED AUTOMATICALLY Door Keypad Code: 5545 Jennifer Phillips' computer Located in the Infirmary, this computer has a security rating of 1 and the password is Neuropozyne. New Psychologist From: Director James Miller To: Dr. Jennifer Phillips Jenn, Starting next week, TF29 is going to have a psychologist, Dr. Delara Auzenne. In addition to providing mental health care to TF29 personnel, she'll be creating profiles and assisting in hostage negotiation. When she gets here, can you show her around the Infirmary, and walk her through ordering whatever she needs? Thanks. Jim NSN Server Room computer This computer has a security rating of 1 and the password is JJKPOXZ774. ATTN: Director Miller From: Jean-Guy Cloutier To: Neural Subnet Sir: The last time you used this NSN, the logs failed to delete properly. (They're supposed to, but there have been a few peculiarities in NSN functioning recently, I'm looking into their origin.) Until further notice, unless you delete your logs manually, anyone who uses the NSN after you will be able to access a record of your communications, including those of a personal nature. JGC Server Admin computer This computer is located in the server room of IT Support and has a security rating of 1. Password Logs From: Server Admin To: Server Admin THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN GENERATED AUTOMATICALLY New Passwords: 1 - Chang, Peter: Aphasia5689 2 - Macready, Duncan: Sharp007 3 - Black, Vincent: Origami1970 URGENT: Mandatory Password Reset This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from Golem City. From: Server Admin To: Duncan Macready , Peter Chang, Vincent Black ATTEMPTED INTRUSION DETECTED Precautionary Measure: Change passwords. Repeated intrusions will trigger automatic reset deployment. URGENT: Password Reset This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from Golem City. From: Server Admin To: Duncan Macready , Peter Chang, Vincent Black ATTEMPTED INTRUSION DETECTED Repeat intrusion. Automatic password deployment activated. The following passwords have been reset: Peter Chang: Cha12f5g9e Vincent Black: Bla14f5ku6 Duncan Macready: McCr49f0eF Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers